February Magic
February Magic is the coupling song of Van!shment Th!s World single. Track Listing All songs in the single were written, composed, and arranged by ZAQ. Performed by Black Raison d'être (Maaya Uchida, Chinatsu Akasaki, Azumi Asakura, Sumire Uesaka). #Van!shment Th!s World #February Magic #Van!shment Th!s World (off vocal) #February Magic (off vocal) Lyrics Romaji= Kono kisetsu amai mono ga kagayaku Omise no naka ha onna no ko ha shōbu-shi no kao shiteru Ageru yotei ha nai kedo… morau kanōsei ha aru kamo? Friend's Valentine? Christmas irai no sowa-sowa shita machi Shittori fuwa-fuwa torori kongari oishi-sō Sorezore no amai oto ga suru machi Kangaeru danjo sure chigau machi Oneself Valentine♪ Yūki de coating shita Sweet Sweet Very Sweety Love Watasu no ni mo kurōshi-sō da yo Bitter Bitter Verry Bitter Love Kokoro de ha daisuki!tte tsubuyaki nagara Make it Love Hitomi ha deki agari no koto wo shinpai shichaun da yo February Magic machikire nai yo Watashi dake no shikake kyō ha tsukurō to omō Watashi dake ga kimi ni awaseta kakushi aji n~… Garam masala to ka dō ka nā Hajimete no "yusen" "ka tanuki" "cacao mame" Wait a moment!!! Cacao mame kara tsukuru no????? Honki de?! Nani ga deru no? Recipe hon de ha suggoku oishi-sō Bōsō suru nama cream denji range Yami no honō ga heya (sora) wo kogashita…-! Valentinus no haizetsu Repelcharia no gishiki Bimi raisan no kyōen sugi sarishi genzai (ima) Mōmai (mōmai) no yakara (tomogara) wa (itsuwari) no ita choco (monolis) ni Sono ko-ko-ro (kokoro) wo yatsusu nomi…! Nuru i!! Nuru sugiru death!! Anta ha tetsudae- Yūki de coating shita Sweet Sweet Very Sweety Love Watasu no ni mo kurōshi-sō da yo Bitter Bitter Verry Bitter Love Kokoro de ha daisuki!tte tsubuyaki nagara Make it Love Hitomi ha deki agari no koto wo shinpai shichaun da yo February Magic machikire nai yo Kimi ha yorokonde kureru ka na Sweet Sweet Very Sweet Love Chotto ha kitai shitetari suru ka na Sweet Sweet Very Sweet Love Mata futari no omoi de fueru ka na Sweet Sweet Very Sweet Love Kimochi dake ha dare yoti mo ippai da yo Ippai ippai da yo uke totte ne? Yūki de coating shita Watasu no ni mo kurōshi-sō da yo Kokoro de ha daisuki!tte tsubuyaki nagara Make it Love Hitomi ha deki agari no koto wo shinpai shichaun da yo February Magic todoke ni iku yo |-| Kanji= この季節　甘いものが輝く お店の中は　女の子は勝負師の顔してる あげる予定はないけど…貰う可能性はあるかも? Friend's Valentine? クリスマス以来の　そわそわした街 しっとり　ふわふわ　とろーり　こんがり　おいしそう それぞれの　あまい音がする街 考える男女　すれ違う街 Oneself Valentine♪ 勇気でコーティングした Sweet Sweet Very Sweety Love 渡すのにも苦労しそうだよ Bitter Bitter Verry Bitter Love 心ではダイスキ!って呟きながらMake it Love 瞳は出来上がりのことを心配しちゃうんだよ February Magic　待ちきれないよ わたしだけの仕掛け　今日は作ろうと思う わたしだけがキミに合わせた隠し味　ん〜… ガラムマサラとかどうかなぁ 初めての「ゆせん」「かたぬき」「かかおまめ」 Wait a moment!!! カカオ豆から作るの?????本気で?! なにが出るの?レシピ本ではすっごくおいしそう 暴走する生クリーム　電子レンジ 闇の炎が部屋(そら)を焦がした…ッ! ヴァレンティヌスの廃絶　ルペルカリアの儀式 美味礼賛の饗宴過ぎ去りし現在(いま) 蒙昧(もうまい)の輩(ともがら)は誑(いつわり)の板チョコ(モノリス)に その孤呼露(こころ)を窶すのみ…! ヌルい!!ヌルすぎるデス!! あんたは手伝えっ 勇気でコーティングした Sweet Sweet Very Sweet Love 渡すのにも苦労しそうだよ Bitter Bitter Very Bitter Love 心でダイスキ!って呟きながらMake it Love 瞳は出来上がりのことを心配しちゃうんだよ February Magic　待ちきれないよ キミはよろこんでくれるかなぁ Sweet Sweet Very Sweet Love ちょっとは期待してたりするかなぁ Sweet Sweet Very Sweet Love また二人の思い出増えるかなぁ Sweet Sweet Very Sweet Love 気持ちだけは誰よりもいっぱいだよ いっぱいいっぱいだよ　受け取ってね? 勇気でコーティングした 渡すのにも苦労しそうだよ 心でダイスキ!って呟きながらMake it Love 瞳は出来上がりのことを心配しちゃうんだよ February Magic　届けに行くよ |-| English= In this season, everything sweet shines Inside the shop is a girl with puzzled face I don't have any plans, but…maybe I'll have one? Friend's Valentine? Since the Christmas, this city became restless Something moist, brown, and fluffy looks yummy One-by-one the tunes played in this city The boys and girls thinks and differed on their thoughts in this city Oneself Valentine♪ I did the coating with my courage Sweet Sweet Very Sweety Love I will likely have to struggle to deliver it Bitter Bitter Verry Bitter Love But if I could say "I love you!" by my heart, Make it Love I might worried with everything I should do February Magic,　wait for it With my very own trick, I wonder what I should make today With my very own hidden flavor for you, m〜… What about putting some garam masala? My first time using "hot water," "die-cut," "cacao bean" Wait a moment!!! You're making it with cacao beans????? For real?! What will it be? It seems yummy as in the recipe book The fresh cream runs away from the microwave The flame of darkness burns this room…-! The abolition of Valentinus, the rital of Repelcharia We feasted too much delicious cults right now The civilians of ignorance's hearts will taken down by these bars of chocolates…! It won't happen!! I will never happen, death!! And you helped me- I did the coating with my courage Sweet Sweet Very Sweety Love I will likely have to struggle to deliver it Bitter Bitter Verry Bitter Love But if I could say "I love you!" by my heart, Make it Love I might worried with everything I should do February Magic,　wait for it I wonder if you will be happy Sweet Sweet Very Sweet Love I wonder if you will wait for me Sweet Sweet Very Sweet Love I wonder if we will make more memories together Sweet Sweet Very Sweet Love This feeling of mine is much more than others it is much much more, so receive it, okay? I did the coating with my courage I will likely have to struggle to deliver it But if I could say "I love you!" by my heart, Make it Love I might worried with everything I should do February Magic,　I'll go to deliver it! Video Navigation Category:Music Category:Coupling Songs Category:Season 2